(0800) - Nessie
by fallenspringsummer
Summary: I am not a whore or a slut, I just talk like one. Don't judge me, you don't know my story. My name is Renesmee and I work as a call girl to make my dreams of becoming a vet a possibility. My life was simple until I got a caller who can't seem to let me go. His name is Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

**_Renesmee's POV._**

It was almost 3, I was almost done. The life of a call girl was horrible, but it paid and that was the most important thing right now. I wanted to become a vet and well that was kind of expensive, that's why I needed this job.. The things that I heard here were more than disgusting and sometimes even disturbing but I was able to let that go when I came home. To be honest; this kind of job was the reason that I wasn't ready for a relationship right now. But that was okay, I just needed to save up for my study. I would be able to help animals, save lives and that was most important right now.

The phone rang again, it was my last call for tonight. I hoped the it was an easy one.. I was tired.  
I pushed the button that connected my headset.

_"Good evening handsome how can I help you_" I whispered in the microphone.

It stayed silent at the other side of the line and I rolled my eyes.

_"You don't have to be shy darling, I promise I won't bite. Unless you want me to, I'll do everything what you want me to do. So tell me what do you want?"_

**"What's your name?**" I heard a husky voice from the other side of the line ask. I smiled because I finally got some reaction.

"They call me Ruby" I answered. All the girls were named after stones and jewelry here. Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl. I little obscene in my opinion but hey that's just me. I wasn't the boss of this place.

_" Let's start with closing your eyes, I want you to picture me in that room_"

**"That's a good idea.."** I heard his husky voice from the other side. He spoke with a double tongue and I just knew he was drunk. I hoped it wouldn't take too long.

_"I crawl on your lap and slowly start to unbutton my shirt my nipples are erect and are begging for you touch, I.."_

**"STOP**" I heard him sight from the other line. Stop? Oh god was it a creep again, you know the one who likes sadism and stuff. I frowned what did he want?

_"I am sorry sir, did I do something wrong?_" I asked sweetly, maybe he liked me submissive better.

_"You did nothing wrong, just tell me about yourself"_ He whispered. I shivered because of his voice. These kind of things never happened, did he know this line was 75 cents per minute ? Nobody ever wanted to hear about me. They just wanted to shoot their load and disconnect.

_"Well my name is Ruby and I have long brown curls, brown eyes. My breasts are…"_

**"I don't want to hear about your body I want to hear about your hobbies, about your dreams and mostly about the things you like to do"**

_"My hobbies?_" I asked surprised. I frowned as I slowly started to tell about me, the real me. Of course I never gave him real information about my name of town. But it was nice talking to him, he listened to me like no one ever had.

**"What's your favorite animal?"** He smiled after I told him I liked to read and dance.

_"I like all kind of animals that's the reason I want to become a vet"_ I blurted out. My eyes widened when I realized that I just told this complete stranger my biggest dream. There was something about him, something that made me feel comfortable.

**"A vet, that's really cool. I bet you will save a lot of lives**" his voice was kind and it seemed like he was smiling. A small smile played my lips as well.

_"And what about you? What do you want?_" I asked curious, my eyes wandered to the timer and I saw that we were talking for more than 45 minutes, poor guy that would be a hell of a bill.

**"I just want my own place, a nice peaceful place, with a girl I love until the end of time. I own a garage right now. I don't care about money really, I just like to fix things**."

"_That sounds really nice_" I whispered while I thought at my little room which I paid way too much money for.

_"Someday both our dreams will come true_" I exclaimed. I could hear him grin at the other side of the phone.

**"I'm sure of it, so Ruby I was wondering if you would like to grab a drink sometimes?**" I sighted and suddenly felt tired again. All my enthusiasm disappeared and I went over to auto pilot.

_"'I'm sorry sir we don't meet up with our customers, of course I can give you the number of some of our other girls, I bet they will love to meet up with you._"

My fingers were floating over the buttons. I was somehow a little disappointed but of course I couldn't show that.

"**NO, no please do not disconnect Ruby**" I heard him plead on the other side of the phone.

_"I want to thank you for your call sir, I hope I have pleased you this evening and I wish you a nice evening_" I mumbled and pressed the stop button. The person on the other side of the line was gone, I would never know who he was . I would never hear his voice again and somehow I felt sad about it.

It was policy that the numbers from our customers were hidden, so we couldn't write them down and take them home. So I would never meet this stranger again. But somehow I wished I never pushed that button.

* * *

I want to hear want you think! Review me guys.


	2. Payphone

Renesmee's POV

_one week later_

Another day. I walked to the kitchen and made myself some coffee. When I opened the cupboard to get the sugar I realized that there wasn't any left. I sighted and decided to drink it black. I needed coffee, without it I couldn't function, it was my morning ritual. I needed a cup of coffee when I woke up, or before lunch, after lunch and before I went to sleep. Yes you could call me an addict but I didn't care. With my unregularly hours I was always tired. Maybe it would be better if I ate more healthy but eating healthy is expensive and I wanted to save everything for my study.

Studying meant the world for me and if that meant I needed to make some sacrifices than that's what I needed to do.

My day wasn't anything special. I cleaned my room, or at least the little hole I was living in.  
I had a bed, a fridge 2 cupboards and a shared bathroom. I always had cold water, but I was too tired to argue with my landlord. I could never win of that man, he was one of the most horrible persons I ever met. But on the other hand I had a place to sleep, a place where I didn't need to show any papers. Because that's what lacked.. I didn't have any papers. No passport, no birth certificate nothing. I know that sounds a little strange, but the weirdest thing is that I was only 5.

I fled when I was little, I was adopted as a baby. The woman who adopted me couldn't cope with the fact that I seemed to grow so much in so little time. She went completely mad and started to believe I was a devil's child. It all started with the priests, the holy water that I needed to drink, and it all ended with the exorcism. Í knew that there was nothing wrong with me, I had no demon living inside of me. I was perfectly fine. But on the day they were doing the exorcism on me Marget, the woman who I called mother, drugged me. I don't know what she did in my lemonade but I started to see things, horrible dark things. Priest changed into demons and I was so scared I tried to fight them off. That's when they thought I had a demon inside of me.

When I woke up the next morning I was dehydrated, bloody and bruised everywhere. That's when I decided that this wasn't the place for me. I didn't want to be a burden, so I grabbed a dress changed and made myself disappear through the window. Those people never saw me again. I was 2 by the time, but of course I looked older. I wandered through the village not knowing what to do. I took the bus to the other side of town but I fell asleep and woke up in Port Angeles. By the time I arrived there it was raining and in minutes I was completely soaked. I didn't knew what to do or where to go. I didn't had any family or friends who could help me. However all my feelings told me not to, I wandered to the church. The nun there offered me a warm meal and a place to sleep. I gladly accepted, knowing I couldn't stay. They would probably hear the news about me soon enough, so the next day I wandered off again. I was cold and tired and I wanted just a place to sleep. I slipped into a cold dark alley and sat down, crying. I needed a miracle and somehow my prayers were heard. A big dog walked towards me slowly. He sat down and licked my face. It was the first time in days that I smiled. I started to pet him on his big head. He stood up and without knowing why I followed him. He lead me to an old house. We crawled inside and that night I slept hugging him, keeping me warm. I lived a whole year in that old abandoned house with the dog I named 'Waffles', He was the only family that I've ever knew and I loved him. We managed, I stole food for both of us and he kept me company. That was until he got sick. It started with the eating, after that the fever. I tried the best I could the help him. After three days I woke up with him in my arms, but I was the only one who woke up.

_Waffles please wake up, don't leave me alone here. Waffles please wake up, you can't leave me alone. You are my only family. I cried as I shook his lifeless body. He needed to wake up, he needed to wake up. But the dog underneath my hands was already cold. His heart stopped beating. Tears dripped on his fur as I laid down next to him for the next last time.. _

Time passed quickly, I grew taller and managed to get a few jobs there and then. That's how I rolled in this job. It paid reasonable and now I have a roof above my head.

I took an afternoon nap before I got dressed and walked to work. Would the guy named Jacob call again? He called every evening until now. He always asked for me, and if I wasn't there he would hang up. In a weird way it was kinda sweet, somehow I guess. I made him very clear that I never wanted to meet him. I was not a whore and I wanted to find a nice guy who would treat me right, not a kind of pervert that I met with phonesex.

The day started normal:

"A very good evening sir, Sam's Devils Ruby speaking, how can I please you sir?"

With my smooth talk and fantasy it never took them very long to finish.

This one worked very good also: "I want you to come on my face sir, please treat me like the little slut I am" 90% of the guys I talked to where done when I said that.

It was a long night and full on creeps. One of them asked me to talk about hooks and how they would pierce to my flesh and how he would fuck me hanging there. The other one had a fetish for ass to mouth. I sighted as I did my nails, I was young and still a virgin, but I wondered what was so special about sex. The people I talked to seemed to care so much about it. How could you have sex with someone that you didn't love? I probably wouldn't understand anyway.

He was my last call, but somehow I knew he would call. It was late and he was my last . But he did call again.

"_A very good evening sir, Sam's Devils Ruby speaking, how can I please you sir_?" I said with a faked enthusiasm.

"**Was it a long night? "**

"_A very long night" _ I sighted.

"**How was your day?" **He laughed.

"_nothing special really, tell me about yours! How did it end with that customer who didn't pay his repairs and tried to break in your garage to steal his bike back"_

"_**Haha do you really want to know? I heard him break the glass so I walked over there and grabbed him by his neck. Long story short he gave me a nice tip" **_

I giggled "_ Haha that poor guy, I bet you scared him shitlesss"_

I heard him laugh at the other side. **"I'm sure of it"**

"_**So what are you going to do tomorrow?" **_He asked.

"_Work I guess, I don't know" I sighted while I started to draw a bunny on the papersheet next to me. _

"_**Aren't you going to your family?" **_

"_No"_

"_**But tomorrow is thanksgiving"**_

An awkward silence fell onto our conversation. Thanksgiving, I never realized. I had no family to go to anyway but that meant I was free tomorrow.

"**Ruby are you okay?" **

"_Yeah I'm fine" _

"_I just forgot that's all. Anyway what are you going to do?"_

"**I'm going to eat with some family and friend I guess, so I won't hear you tomorrow he?"**

"_Nope, and the two days after that I'm free so this is our last talk for a while" _I said.

"**You can always call me if you like to tell someone how your day was" **he grinned.

"_That's really sweet" I said "But.."_

"_**I'll just give my number to you, and it's your choice if you do something with it" **_

He gave me his number and I wrote it down. I tore the piece of paper from the sheet and put it in my pocket. It would find my garbage can when I was home but that's didn't matter. It was a nice gesture.

"I need to close up, so I need to hang up" I whispered, somehow sad that I had to disappoint the one nice person in my life.

"**I understand, sweet dreams sweetheart" **He whispered back.

I never replied , but ended the call. It felt weird to call him a 'darling' or 'sweetheart' because when I took those words in my mouth I never mean anything with them. But this guy was somehow different and I didn't to make it weird.

I was the last one, everyone was already home. So I closed up and walked to the boss's office.

"Sam I'm going home" I said while I waved.

He glanced up with watery eyes. "No you're not, come in Renesmee" He said. I shivered because this guy scared me, but it was the only job I had and sacrifices have to be made. Working for this man was one. So I walked in and put down my purse. He looked at me and folded his hands, when he spoke a smell of cigars and wiskey filled the air.

"So how do you like being everyone's little slut?" He grinned when he took another sip of his drink. I almost choked in my own saliva as he asked that. I sighted and stared at the floor, not knowing what to answer.

He stood up walking towards me.

"Does it make you horny? Being so submissive on the phone?"

His hand found my hair and he petted my head.

"No sir" I spitted out, pulling away.

He didn't back off, not at all. He let his hand slide down towards my cheeks and even lower to my neck.

"You are a fierce one aren't you" he grinned. I chewed on my lip irritated. Sometimes I just hated my life. What happened then surprised me so much that I was speechless. He pulled my hair and spit in my face. With big eyes I stared at him. What the fuck? That was just rude not to mention gross. In shock I tried to wipe it away with my hand but he slapped it away.

Without saying anything he yanked my hair causing me to fall forward. I landed on my knees and before I knew he yanked my hairs again, he turned my face up so that I needed to look at him.

"Suck me"

"What? no!" I bitched while I tried to get my hair free.

"Are you starting to go solo you dirty backstabbing whore?" he said as he grabbed my throat, I shook my head as I tried to fight him off.

"Don't lie to me! I heard your caller give you his phone number! Are you going to visit him, are you going to suck his dick for money you little whore? "

"n..ooo " I gargled while I tried to control my breathing. I started to see black stars before my eyes.

"You never want to spread your legs for me, or my customers. Isn't that a real shame" he whispered.

He shook his head "I said suck me"

I shook my head and he released me. "Fine then, you want to play like this?" he grinned and the next second his fist hit my face. I fell on the floor as an exploding pain shot through my head.

"You can't do this" I mumbled into the carpet.

"I can't?" He laughed. "you need me, I know you Ruby. You don't have any papers at all. You can't do anything at all" He laughed again. I felt how warm blood dripped onto my hand. I needed to get out of here.

He turned around to light another cigar, I stumbled up and ran. I heard his surprised reaction and soon his footsteps behind me. I stumbled to the stairs but he was really close. His hands almost reached my hair. I didn't wanted to lose my virginity to him. I needed to protect myself, make some sacrifices. That's when I decided that instead of going straight ahead I took a left turn. I won a few seconds, enough to open up the window and slide through it.

The fall wasn't as hard as I expect it would be. I was lucky it was first floor. If it had been second I would probably broke both my legs. Without looking up I stood up and ran, fortunately the adrenaline kept me moving long enough until I was save from him. I started to walk to my apartment slowly, looking over my shoulder every minute.

He wasn't there, I was all alone. I sighted and that's when the pain kicked in. My head almost exploded and my body was sore and bruised. I emptied my stomach in the bushes. Crap I was going to lose my job, what was I going to do without a job? Well at least I had three days to find another one. I needed a good night sleep now, to make the pain go away. My eyes widened when I realized that my keys and my purse were still in the office.

"Oh my god" I mumbled while I tears welled up from my eyes. I couldn't go home, I couldn't get into my apartment without keys. I didn't have money for a hotel , food or aspirin. I sat down on a bench and started crying. I felt like I was 2 again, I had nobody were I could go to. I just wanted to go home.

I searched my pockets for a tissue but I couldn't find one. A few coins fell out by my trying. I stared at them as they laid there on the ground.

I only had one option left. I picked up the coins and walked to the payphone at the end of the street. My hands were shaking so much that I almost dropped the coins again. I pressed the buttons slowly as I tried to make my breathing seem normal. It ringed, my god it ringed. I bit my lip, nervous as I was my heartbeat sounded so loud I could barely hear the phone.

It was still ringing, it was taking way too long… he wasn't picking up. It was too late, he was probably sleeping. I watched the meter.. it said I had 135 seconds left.

He wasn't going to pick up, ofcourse he wasn't going to. Which idiot would?

"Hello…?"


End file.
